


I Can Help

by AriannaWolff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fuck Canon, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: Reader is an engineer that works with Stark and the Avengers but when the newest member joins, they notice some things about him.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	I Can Help

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so just some warning for language but otherwise, nothing bad. No Beta, so bare with me.

Working with Tony Stark meant that every day was interesting. You were convinced that the man didn’t know what ordinary was but that was alright because he paid well, and you got to do what you loved. Plus, free housing! Who can say no to free room and board? Though you were not super like the others who lived in the tower, you were very smart. Graduating high school at 14 and going on to get your degree in electrical engineering at MIT. Stark was a speaker at your graduation and afterwards had offered you a job working with him on his suits.

Now 24, you had worked with him for 7 years and had been with him through the attack on New York and the Ultron incident. Boy, had you been pissed when he showed you what Ultron had done to JARVIS and had ripped him and Bruce a new one over the murderous AI. Usually a quiet and timid individual, Stark had been surprised and thoroughly chastised by you. The rest of the Avengers had watched on in amusement and Clint had high-fived you afterwards.

When the Avengers had returned from the battle of Sokovia with three new members in tow (because FUCK canon, my boy lives), you had merely shaken your head and welcomed them in. The Avengers were basically your family at this point, so the addition of the Maximoff twins and Vision was no problem to you. You did your best to help them adjust to life in New York and in the tower. You even helped create shoes that Pietro couldn’t destroy with his running and you were very proud of that.

So, when Steve and Sam approached you to let you know that another person would be coming to live in the tower, you had smiled and told them you were looking forward to it. The more the merrier, right? Except this new person was the fucking Winter Soldier. Or was. Now, you had no problem with his past. The man had been a POW for 70 fucking years. What bothered you was the way everyone else acted around him and how he reacted to them. James “Bucky” Barnes was doing his best to fit in at the tower and while some were welcoming, others were not. You hadn’t even really spoke to the man except to introduce yourself. But the thing with being a quiet person is that you observed others a lot and there were a few things you noticed about Bucky.

1- He carried an enormous amount of guilt.

2- He did not like his metal arm being touched

3- You were pretty sure his metal arm hurt him every time he used it.

So, for the first few weeks that Bucky was in the tower, you watched him both interact and avoid the others. Tony was the main one who didn’t like him and had no problem letting Bucky know it. This usually led to Steve standing up for Bucky and the two would wind up bickering while everyone else watched on. Bucky seemed to fold in on himself in these moments and it made you want to yell at the other two to get theirs heads out of their asses. Until one day, you finally had enough. You all were sitting in the common room and getting ready to order some take out for dinner. Everyone was chiming in on what they did and did not want except Bucky. He usually just got whatever Steve did, but tonight Tony seemed intent on getting him to order something for himself.

“I’m just saying, if he can’t even order for himself-“

“Shut up, Stark. He’s still working on figuring everything out. Why does it even matter to you?” There was Steve, coming to the rescue again. Bucky seemed to be slowly sliding down into his seat in an effort to make himself smaller again and your heart ached at the sight.

“Come on Manchurian Candidate, pick something out. It’s not that hard. We’ve got like every menu possible and they even have descriptions-“

“Enough!” Everyone turned to you at your shout and you swallowed down the nerves that rose in response. “You’re being an absolute dick, Tony. Knock it off. If he wants to order what Steve gets, let him do it. It’s not hurting you in any way but you pushing him is making him uncomfortable. Just fuck off, alright?” Starks mouth dropped at your mini tirade, but he rolled his eyes and walked off to place the order. The others were still staring at you in shock, especially the newest members of the team because even the Maximoffs and Vision had yet to see you lose your temper. The attention began to become to much and you suddenly stood.

“Tell Tony I’m not hungry.” Was all you muttered before you bolted from the room.

“Y/N wait!” You heard Steve call, but you were out the door before he could even think of stopping you. You had made it to the elevator when a gust of wind signaled the approach of Pietro.

“Pietro, please. I just want to go to my room. I’ve made a complete fool of myself and I just want to be alone.” You told him as you waited on the elevator, but he simply shook his head at you.

“Standing up for Barnes doesn’t make you a fool. Stark is being dick, like you said.” You couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped you at his agreement. “I know you don’t like being the center of attention, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay before you go to your room.” You looked over at him to see the concern in his eyes and gave him a small smile. Pietro and Wanda had treated you like an older sister since their arrival and it was a comfort, especially in times like these. He returned your smile and left you as the doors to the elevator opened and you headed down to your room.

Once there, you immediately went to your desk and pulled out one of your notebooks. Ever since you realized how much Bucky’s arm had bothered him, you had been secretly toying with the idea to offer to build him a new one. The notebook you currently had was filled with different ideas and sketches. The only problem was that you didn’t have the courage to offer your ideas to the man. The two of you had barely spoken and the last thing you wanted to do was freak him out. How would you even start that conversation anyway?

“Hi, I know we’ve only spoken like twice, but I watch you, a lot, and noticed that your arm was bothering you! So, I obsessively designed and sketched some ideas for a new one. Here you go!” Yeah, not happening. The problem was that once you had an idea for something, it wouldn’t leave you alone. This meant that you spent more time than you cared to admit working on ways to create a new arm for a guy you barely knew.

Settling in for what you assumed would be another long night working on your secret project, you were startled as a knock sounded from the door. With a sigh, you looked at the ceiling and debated if you even wanted to open it.

“FRIDAY, who’s at my door?”

“Mr. Barnes was at your door but is currently heading back towards the elevator.” You scrambled out of your chair and whipped your door open to look down the hall. Hearing your door, Bucky froze and stood in the hallway with his back to you.

“Did you, uh, need something James?” You asked as you stepped into the hallway. He slowly turned around but didn’t step closer to you as he eyed you. He seemed to be debating something and you quietly let him think whatever it was over. Seeming to reach a decision, he nodded and took a few steps closer to you.

“I just wanted to say thanks for earlier? You didn’t have to stand up for me, you know.” He was looking just passed you, not willing to make eye contact so you shook your head and took a step closer to him. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed when you didn’t move any closer.

“I absolutely did. Stark may be my boss, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll let him do whatever he wants. He needs to realize that the Winter Soldier and James Barnes are not one in the same. You had no control over what you did, and you beat yourself up enough. He doesn’t need to add to that burden.” Your voice had started off soft but had become strong and bold by then end. You were pleasantly surprised when his eyes locked with yours part way through and you held his gaze as if daring him to disagree. A timid smile graced his lips and you couldn’t help but to return it.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. Anytime Stark starts in on you, let me know and I’ll put him in his place. Hell, I’ll call Pepper if I have to.” He laughed at this and butterflies seemed to erupt in your stomach at the sound. You found your smile widening even more in response to the sudden giddiness, but you stepped back towards your room.

“Did you need anything else, James?”

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“My friends call me Bucky.” You had thought it impossible for your smile to get any bigger, but it did and you nodded. “And, no. Just wanted to give you my thanks. I’ll leave you to your room.” He turned and headed back to the elevator and you watched him go. Worrying your lip, you wondered if now would be a good time to ask him about his arm. He was pressing the button on the elevator when you called out for him. You held up a finger to signal for him to wait and ran back into your room to grab your notebook. When you stepped back into the hallway, he had walked over so he was standing outside your door. You hesitated, before handing him the notebook. He looked down at it confused but didn’t open it.

“I’m sure you noticed that I’m usually pretty quiet and because of that, I like to observe. I’ve, uh, noticed that your arm bothers you, so I came up with some ideas for a new one or even some ways to tweak the one you have.” You told him. His eyes widened and he looked at you in complete shock. The minutes seemed to tick by as he just stood there and stared. Beginning to get nervous, you began to shift your weight from foot to foot. “I’m sorry, I probably totally overstepped your boundaries. I just figured you might not want to keep another reminder of what they did to you. And I’m sure they didn’t do the best job attaching it, so I figured it hurt you. It was just an idea; you can totally ignore it. I’m really sorry.”

You began to back track into your room and were just about to close the door when he spoke up.

“Can I think about it?” He looked so confused but hopeful in that moment and you immediately nodded.

“Of course. I just wanted to offer my designs and input. If you change your arm, it should completely be your choice. I just wanted to let you know I could help you if you wanted to.” The look on his face made you want to cry but you pushed your feelings aside. You wanted him to know how sincere you were and as he stared at you in awe, you had a feeling he did. After another moment, he nodded and stepped away from your door, notebook clutched in his hands.

“I’ll let you know. Thanks, and goodnight Y/N.” He said softly before turning and heading back down the hall for the third time.

“Goodnight Bucky,” you called after him before shutting your door. You leaned against the back of it and let out a shaky breath before grinning. Maybe you would be able to help him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have another random short fic that came to my mind! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
